Cosas que nunca te dije
by Natsukii-san
Summary: Todo era un sueño, tenia que serlo, más que un sueño una pesadilla. ¡No te vayas! A veces no es demasiado tarde para decir las cosas y a veces si, ¿mejor tarde que nunca? y eso que importaba si era real y no una pesadilla


Primero que nada Holitas, ¿Cómo están? espero bien, bueno primero que nada, Pokémon Special no me pertenece al igual que los personajes- si no esta pareja seria canon e.e- Le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri. La canción Cosas que nunca te dije tampoco me pertence si no a Rio Roma.

Una pequeña aclaración lo que este en _cursiva_ será el sueño ok? bueno más adelante entenderán.

En fin, espero disfruten y les agrade mi historia.

Saluditos^^

* * *

Estaba enfrascado con mis papeles, pero de vez en cuando la miraba y cada vez que lo hacia ella veía hermosa y feliz, pero ¿Porque estaba feliz? solo estaban solos sin hacer nada, bueno el estaba como siempre con su papeleo y ella en el sofá mirándolo, solo lo miraba y sonreía de manera que a él le fascinaba, pero no se lo diría, se lo dejaría para él como muchas cosas que pensaba respecto a lo maravillosa que era ella.

-¿Porque no salimos a pasear un rato?- me pregunto, de seguro esta planeando algo y por eso estaba tan feliz.

-Estoy ocupado.-era verdad no es que no quisiera estar con ella.

-Por favor solo un paseo, ¿De acuerdo?-puso cara suplicante, pero...

-No, debo terminar esto.-volví a negar.

-Eres aburrido, o ¿es que no quieres salir conmigo?- no la estaba mirando, pero estoy seguro que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-...

-Tonto, mejor me voy si ni siquiera vas a prestarme atención, al parecer solo te molesto.- la mire cuando se estaba hiendo,¿ya no estaba feliz? pero si lo estaba hace un momento.

Luego de unas horas más de seguir con el papeleo que más que eso eran cuentas de pago del gimnasio, la destrucción que causaban cuando entrenan los holders en conjunto-sep, a el lo cargaban con todos los gastos por que según ellos decían "Tu eres el más responsable, es tu gimnasio y ganas más que cualquiera de nosotros" aunque le daban un poco de dinero, a veces- y los gastos de Bue que eran básicamente de ropa, ya estaba algo cansado así que decidí dormir y me fui a recostar al sofá donde horas antes estaba Blue y me dormí.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Abrí mis ojos y mire por la ventana ya estaba oscuro, al parecer dormí más de la cuenta, mire mi muñeca para ver la hora pero no estaba mi reloj así que mejor decidí retirarme a mi casa. Me encamine hasta la salida pero al abrir la puerta había sol, ¿que no era de noche? bueno que más daba mejor iba a casa a comer algo, después de todo tenia hambre, para eso llamaría Blue para que me acompañara... no contestaba el celular, bueno mejor solo me iba a comer y ya._

_Camino a casa me tope con Red y Yellow que estaba dando un paseo, bueno eso supongo por la canasta que llevaban._

_-Hola, ¿Han visto a Blue?-pregunte llamando su atención._

_-No desde que se fue Green-san.-respondió Yellow pensativa._

_- ¿Se fue? ¿a dónde?_

_-Quién sabe, ¿porque el interés?-pregunto extrañado Red._

_-¿Cómo por que el interés? ¿que no es obvio?_

_-Hmmm no.-ahora respondía Yellow también extrañada._

_-¿Por que no es obvio?-que les pasaba a estos dos, esta bien que sean despistados pero tanto no lo creía._

_-Bueno, por el hecho que se fue por tu culpa.-me respondió Red un poco molesto._

_-¿Mi culpa?-ahora el extrañado era yo._

_-Ya deja de decir preguntas cuales respuestas ya conoces, no finjas que no sabes nada, cuando sabes perfectamente que todo fue tu culpa Green-san-ahora Yellow también estaba molesta._

_-No los entiendo, porque dicen que es mi culpa de que se fuera si no la veo desde que se fue de mi oficina hoy._

_-¿Hoy estuvo aquí y contigo?-siguió Yellow_

_-Pero si estuvo contigo antes de ir conmigo._

_-Eso no es cierto, yo no veo a Blue-san desde que se fue y de eso hace mucho tiempo y todo por tu culpa ya no puedo estar con mi amiga, eres malo y frió, por eso se fue.- dijo Yellow antes de irse corriendo, dejándome más extrañado._

_-Te explicare ya que finges no recordar nada-dijo Red mirándome molesto-Blue se fue porque dijo que ella te molestaba, que por eso no le prestabas atención, que no le decías que la amabas o alguna palabra de cariño, o por los menos demostrar que la querías por eso se fue, dijo que así ya no te molestaría más y no le dijo a nadie donde se fue.-cuando termino de hablar se fue tras Yellow corriendo.  
_

_¿Que no la quería? ¿Que me molestaba? Estaba confundido, ¿En serio ella dijo eso y se fue? no podía ser ¿Cierto?_

_-Así es, tu no me quieres por eso nunca me dices Te Amo o Te Quiero, me importas, esas palabras nunca llegaron amis __oídos._

_Era la voz de Blue, pero ella no estaba ahí, eso por alguna razón me desespero, ¿por que no estaba ahí siendo ruidosa?, ¿porque no la podía ver?, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba corriendo por una calle oscura, al final la podía verla, pero cada vez que me acercaba ella se alejaba._

_-¡Espera no te vallas! _

_-Yo te amaba pero al parecer tu no, por eso nunca tenias tiempo para mi._

_-¡Te Amo!_

_-Es demasiado tarde, ahora es mía-la silueta de un hombre abrazando a Blue y ella sonriendo como solo me sonreía a mi._

_-¡No es cierto, suéltala ella es mía, yo la Amo!-seguía corriendo, pero no lograba alcanzarlos._

_-Demasiado tarde Green, ya no Te Am.._

_-¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!-caí de rodillas al suelo cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y tape mis odios para evitar esas palabras._

_-Abre los ojos Green- hice caso a la orden, a esa voz, la voz de Blue_

_-Te Amo-le dije mirándola, estaba en cunclillas frente a mi sonriendo mientras con una mano me acariciaba el rostro, quise hacer lo mismo, acariciar su rostro, pero desapareció.-¡Espera no te vallas!_

_-Demasiado tarde, ya no Te Amo, me perdiste porque nunca me tuviste en cuenta, no me importas._

_-Eso no es cierto, Te Amo ¡lo juro!-Ella estaba arriba de un pilar frente ami sonriendo, ¿Porque sonreía? ¿No veía cuanto estaba sufriendo con sus palabras? _

_-¡YA NO TE AMO GREEN JA JA JA JA, ASÍ COMO TU LO HICISTE YO LO HAGO AHORA YA NO TE AMO!_

_-Cállate, eso no es cierto, siempre te eh amado-le dije mientras mis lagrimas caían._

_-Ahora sufre como yo sufrí con tu indiferencia, me voy._

_-no te vayas, no me dejes, ¡NO TE VAYAS!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Desperté agitado, sudando y con lagrimas en mis ojos, me senté y empece a pensar en lo ocurrido, respire profundo, no espere otro segundo y salí corriendo con una dirección clara en mi mente...

La vida va de prisa  
pero hoy me he detenido a respirar  
y a pensar en todas esas cosas  
que a veces no sabemos valorar

No valoraba a Blue, siempre le digo que es ruidosa...

Ven mírame a los ojos  
ya se que hoy es un día muy normal  
pero toma de mi mano escucha  
y vas a ver que puedo hacerlo especial

Quería ver esos hermosos ojos azules, intensos, tranquilos, brillantes como el mar...

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía...

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma  
pues como tu no hay nadie para acariciarme  
enamorarme para besarme para tocarme  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Hay cosas que nunca te dije  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien  
tu haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber  
que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé

Te digo lo que siento desde lo más profundo de mí ser  
lo mío no son las palabras eso ya lo sabes pero lo intenté

Todo fue un sueño. una pesadilla, eso me repetía mientras corría, no me importaba que la gente me viera y creyera que era raro, necesitaba hablar con ella...

Confieso que tuve una pesadilla  
soñé que te perdía  
y no quiero que pase otro día  
sin que sepas que hay dentro de mi piel

Es que hay cosas que nunca te dije  
que creo que las tienes que saber  
por ejemplo me llenas el alma  
pues como tú no hay nadie para acariciarme  
enamorarme para besarme para tocarme  
como tú no hay nadie escúchame

Esperaba que no fuera tarde y que ella no pensara que no la amaba, pues eso no era cierto Yo la Amaba con todo mi corazón llegue a su casa toque varias veces nadie salia se me estaba hiendo el aire al pensar que mi sueño tal vez era real...

Hay cosas que nunca te dije  
por ejemplo que tu amor me hace bien  
tú haces que quiera ser mejor persona  
y si preguntan por mi gran amor  
siempre digo tu nombre  
y tienes que saber  
que ya te amo como nunca jamás imaginé.

Hasta que abrieron la puerta, era ella. Volví a respirar.

-Green, ¿Que pasó? ¿Que haces aquí?-me pregunto confusa, se veía hermosa-¿Estabas llorando?-se notaba preocupada.

No perdí más tiempo y la bese, la bese como nunca lo había hecho con locura, pasión, necesidad, _Amor,_ amor que tan escasa veces le demostraba, felicidad extrema sentí cuando ella respondía de igual manera, nos separamos cuando ya el oxigeno fue necesario y no podíamos ocultarlo, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía adorable.

-Green ¿que pasa?-la abrace y ella se sorprendió, son contadas con los dedos de una mano las beses que la abrazo.

-Te Amo Blue, que te quede claro, ¿me entiendes? nunca lo dudes ni aunque sea en broma, haría cualquier cosa por ti, Te Amo, Te Amo y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo, tampoco quiero que alguien te aleje o te alejes de mi por iniciativa propia no lo permitiré, por que te Amo ¿Me oíste? eres solo mia y de nadie más-al terminar de decirlo me aleje un pos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla para verle el rostro, seguía sonrojada.-Eres adorable y hermosa.

-Yo también Te Amo Green, pero...-¿Pero? eso no me gustaba, me preocupe y más porque no siguió hablando.

-Cof, cof dejen eso en su intimidad sempai.- esa era la vos de ¿Gold?

-No sabia que fueras tan posesivo Green.-rió al final Red.

-Green-san, es usted muy romántico.-añadió Yellow.

-Porque no hay más hombres como Green-sempai-ahora hablaba Crystal.

-Esto es vergonzoso hermana- seguía Silver

-Que lindo Green-sempai, ¿eso no te recuerda nada Ruby?-¡¿También estaba Sapphire?!

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Sapphire?-decía un Ruby mirándola como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

-No te hagas el tonto, yo se que si lo recuerdas-¿Que era esto una reunión?

-Mejor me lo hubieras dicho después de que se acabara la reunión, más en privado.-esto último Blue lo dijo guiñando de manare coqueta lo que causo que solo me colocara más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Yo mejor me voy-dije dándome la vuelta con el propósito de desaparecer un tiempo hasta que a todos se les olvidara todo, ah pero no podía olvidar lo más importante.-Tu te vienes conmigo.-dije mientras tomaba a Blue por la cintura y sacaba a Charizard.

-¿A dónde?

-Que importa, mientras no te alejes de mi todo bien, me tomare unas vacaciones.

-Podríamos visitar a mis padres.-sugirió ella cuando ya estábamos en el aire.

-Esta bien-

-Supongo que ya no es necesario un plan para que Green-sampai salga del gimnasio para estar con mi hermana.

-Al parecer no, bueno me voy a la guardería, adiós sempais, chica salvaje, chica seria, chico cursi, Silver.-dicho esto Gold desapareció.

-También nos vamos.-dijo Red mientras se encaminaba a la puerta con Yellow.

-Vamos Ruby, Yellow-sempai va a enseñarnos el bosque verde.

-Bueno yo debo irme al laboratorio.

-Yo igual te acompaño.-dijo Silver y así todos se fueron.

-Por cierto ¿Por que estaban reunidos en tu casa?-ya me había dado curiosidad.

-Ho ho ho~ es un secreto.-rió, volvía a tener esa cara de felicidad que amaba.

-Da igual, mientras estés a mi lado y no me dejes Te Amo.-La volví a besar, dando por hecho y prometiéndome que mi pesadilla no se cumpliría y siempre le diría que la amaba.

* * *

Gracias por Leer espero que les haya gustado

Adiosito hasta otra ^^


End file.
